leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-108.226.14.5-20130314173301/@comment-3323227-20130314185838
Honestly this is getting really old an making me sick. I hope any tournament time Nidalee gets shows how wrong and heavy handed those nerfs were. Nidalee doesn't excel at anything but does many things well and has built in cushion to keep her from being completely out performed. Removing her defensive stats was a huge hit to her cushion. She has mobility for repositioning for Javelins and getting into the fray with cougar and the escapability is just a bonus on top of that but her cougar kit and ability to poke would be trashed by lack of mobility. She has a heal to make up for the act that she will be going into melee allot with abilities that are clunky and often miss making her take normally more damage than those she is attacking and without a heal to maintain her hp she will lose most if not all trades. Finally she had defensive stats to insure she didn't get insta-gibbed when going melee but now you can easily get destroyed just like a ranged carry would if they had gone melee. People say we need to build defensive stats now but we were already building defensive stats so we didn't get raped. Stacking hp on Nidalee wasn't that great and especially so after the BotRK buffs because Nidalee gets kite easily due to the way her mobility works. AP Nidalee would almost always build glass cannon which results in her dieing anytime she is out of position or initiated on. Even still AP Nidalee should never be the focus of your team efforts unless she is out of position. Your team has the chance at a 5v4 and should initiate on the enemy carry and ignore Nidalee unless she is out of position. In regards to AP Nidalee I hear so much talk about her having 0 counter play options when there are copious options available that aren't available to other AP carries and AP Nidalee has trade offs that other do not. Instead of CC Nidalee has mobility and as melee she has extra defensive stats and a heal in human to make up for the lack of ay kind of combo damage outside melee cougar. As AP her damage is front loaded into Q and while she does have damage in cougar it is exceptionally dangerous almost all the time to use it for damage especially when facing a mid with CC that can kite or stop cougar in its tracks and then counter burst(see ryze, lux, orianna). Most Mid laners have a huge harassment advantage against Nidalee and AP Nidalee doesn't do very well against most top laners. She can be harassed til she is oom and then after she goes oom she becomes an easy kill if she doesn't back off. Countering Nidalee has several options. Proper positioning, Magic Resist, and proper warding. Vision and tactical thinking are key. You need to ward and think of where Nidalee will position to hit you and she cannot be in several places at the same time. Use Minions and allies as meat shields but don't depend too much on allies especially if they may also attempt to dodge opening the path to hit you. Do not position in in such a way that you are pinched between objects such as walls and towers. Too many time I get easy hit as AP Nidalee because an enemy player thinks they are safe between the jungle wall and tower when in actuality they have no room to maneuver or reposition. Stay in more open areas with few things that can get in your way. Ignoring unit collisions can be very beneficial in instances where you are being sieged so AD carries should get Phantom Dancers so they can easily walk past minions and allies/enemies without being path blocked. Build Magic Resist! You don't have to stack on layers of defensive items but build at least 1 strong Magic resist item if you are having trouble. Banshee's veil is a perfect example but you have Mercurial Scimitar, Abyssal Scepter, Aegis/Bulwark(Supports and Junglers should get this), Spirit Visage, Merc Treads. 100 MR is ~50% damage reduction against Magic damage. You should have at least 50+ MR which is roughly ~30% damage reduction against Magic damage. Warding, warding, warding! You should already be warding and you have more than enough options for warding so there should be no excuse for not having wards. If you know where Nidalee is tossing from or know where she will attempt it you should ward it. There is no excuse for taking Javelins when you can see them coming the entire time. Once you have vision on Nidalee her ability to poke becomes very ineffective and you can even effectively gank her if she didn't ward properly because in most cases a Nidlaee trying to sneakily poke your team will be isolated from her team and completely out of position if you attempt to pincer her with your team mates. Finally CC, her mobility is only strong when she does get hit by slows early on and slows are the most prevalent CC in the game while being the most effective CC at catching Nidalee aside from chaining hard CC. A melee with frozen mallet will have no problem sticking to Nidalee until she dies an ranged should be able to catch and Kite Nidalee with red buff or even frozen mallet as well. This is a team game and everything should be approached with team work.